game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Super Multiverse Battle Arena/Playable Characters
This page contains a list of characters with some information and their skills, abilities and alternative skin list. Paradox Series Itsuki Alexandrov Title: "The Cunning Time-Bending Operator and Commander" Quote: Itsuki Alexandro's Quotes *'Character Class: '''Ranged Offensive *'Appearance:' His Outfit and Exosuit from Paradox: Revolution *'Description: Commander of the Vorona PMC's Mechanized Squad. All Offensive class with advanced gadget and ultimate deadly time-manipulation ability. *'Default Weapon: '''M8A2 Assault Rifle *'Abilities: **'Spike Grenade (Tier 1)' - Launch a Spike Grenade that Stick and Explode on the target **'Warp Drone (Tier 2)' - Throw a small suicidal drone that warping into the target. Require Lockdown. **'Time Rift' (Ultimate) - Create the pool Time Rift and send your opponents to the non-existance. *'Alternate Skins:' **'Arid Raven '- Itsuki with Kryptek Desert Camo Combat Uniform **'Touyou's Samurai '- Itsuki with Sengoku-Era Samurai Heavy Armor **'Great Leader Alexandrov '- A Mirror Universe version of Itsuki which is a ruthless dictator of Tevua Dmitri Kazankov Title: "Highly-Trained Specialized Combat Engineer" *'Character Class: '''Specialist *'Appearance: His Appearance from the first Paradox *'Description: '''Weapon Specialist of the Vorona PMC Mechanized Squad. Deploys a deadly large-caliber auto-turret that shreds multiple target. *'Default Weapon: 'Saiga-12 Shotgun *'Abilities: **Kastet - Fires a Kastet Grenade Launcher which deals an AoE Damage **Adrenaline Shot - Increase overall damage but sacrifice 25% of Health Point **Night Vision - Reveal Stealth/Invisible Target **Deploy Turret - Deploys an Altai Auto Turret that can fires automatically toward incoming target *'Alternate Skins:' **'Snow Hunter Badger '- Dmitri with Vorona PMC's Winter Camo Combat Uniform **'STALKER '- Dmitri using STALKER unit Uniform and Exosuit **'Gopnik '- Dmitri using Civilian Adidas Tracksuit, a Berret and Adrenaline Shot replaced with Vodka Ayumu Nakashima Title: "Close-Quarter Specialist Operator" *'Character Class: '''Stealth Offensive *'Appearance: Wearing a Vorona Nightshade Stealth Suit from Paradox Reveangance DLC *'Description: '''Close-Quarter specialist and Irina's personal Assassin. She's use blades and close-quarter firearms to knock down her enemies. *'Default Weapon: 'Dual-Bladed Tonfa *'Abilities: **Buckshot - Fires a SPAS-12 shotgun that deals a high damage in close range **Semtex Kunai - Throws a Kunai straped with explosive that explode upon moment after impact **Cloak - Hide herself with Cloaking System included on the suit making her invisible for a short time **Buddha's Whirlwind - Ayumu swings her Bladed Tonfas quickly that the wind itself can deals a devastating amount of damage *'Alternate Skins:' **'Vorona Operator Assassin '- Ayumu with Kryptek "Ghost" Camo Uniform **'Buddhist Monk Ninja '- Ayumu wearing a 16th century ninja clothes and light armor **'School Brat Assassin '- Modest jeans, bling hat and minishirt with Gakuran as her cape Dan Solomon Title: "Heavy Metal Delta Operator" *'Character Class: '''Juggernaut Support *'Appearance: Wearing a MK.IV Heavy Armored Durable Exo-Suit *'Description: '''Former Convict turn into PMC Operator. Using his humongous HADES Exosuit to rule the battlefield and conquer his rivals. *'Default Weapon: 'M1082 "Death Machine" Minigun *'Abilities: **Pinpoint Laser - Deploy a targeting laser toward the target for better weapon's accuracy **Hornet Rocket - Fires an armor-piercing rocket that significantly damage the target **Trophy System - Deflect any kind of incoming ranged attack for a few seconds **Swarm Missile - Fires a pack of anti-armor/artillery missiles that do area-of-effect damage *'Alternate Skins:' **'Worned-Out '- Damaged, Rusted version of default skin with Dan Solomon's torso revealed **'Steel Federal Patriot '- HADES Exosuit painted with Osenia's flag colors pattern **'Iron Eagle Patriot '- HADES Exosuit painted with US Flag pattern and Bald Eagle vinyl Legend of Stygr Felix Venicius Title: "The Honored Young Imperial Knight" *'Character Class: '''Melee Offensive *'Appearance:' His Default Armor featured on Legend of Stygr's Box Art *'Description: Empire of Remanica's Noble Knight. Possess both Healing and Offensive Skill and can also act as support for other players. *'Default Weapon: '''Longinus Greatsword *'Abilities: **'Greatsword Slam (Tier 1)' **'Spirited Swings' (Tier 2) **'Hilde's Groundpiercer (Ultimate Tier)' *'Alternate Skins:' **'Young Knight' **'Dark Spirit' **'Knight of the Sun' Boromir Thorgenson Brungbaren Lost World Frank Willard K'Leh Title: "Blessed Daughter of Primal Nature" *'Character Class: '''Beastmaster *'Appearance: Her Appearance on the second Lost World and appear together with Rapnak *'Description: '''Huntress and Defender of Island. Master of Healing and Beastiary. She can call prehistoric animals to aid her in battle. *'Default Weapon: 'Ancestor's Spear *'Abilities: **Rapnak's Help - Command her pet raptor Rapnak to attack the enemy **Healing Aura - Emitts an Aura that heals herself and allies nearby for a short time **Blessing of the Gods - Buffs overall stats and Ancenstor's Spear damage for a short time **Call of Nature - Call the large herds of stampeding herbivorous dinosaurs to crush the enemies *'Alternate Skins:' **'Cheiftain K'Leh '- K'Leh wearing a Populan Cheiftain Clothes and Mask **'Armored Shaman '- K'Leh wearing an Allosaurus upper skull as a headgear and Populan warrior's armor **'Sabertooth Warrior '- K'Leh wearing a Sabertooth-pelt armor and Headgear Cyclops Touhou Project Hakurei Reimu Title: "Shrine Maiden of Paradise" *'Character Class: '''Caster Mage *'Appearance: Her Usual Red and White Miko Outfit (Hopeless Masquerade version) *'Description: '''Shrine Maiden of the Hakurei Shrine and Youkai Exterminator. She use an exorcism and other magical abilities to cast damage to her targets. *'Default Weapon: 'Gohei *'Abilities: **Instant Dimensional Rift - Instantly teleport and attack enemy from behind. Can also be used as dodge opponent's flurry and escape. **Yin-Yang Orb - Cast a deadly energy in form of Yin-Yang Orb. **Cautionary Barrier - Cast an Spell Barrier that blocks any kinds of attack. **Fantasy Heaven - Cluster of small Ying-Yang Orbs that deals a tremendous amount of damage. Good to destroy enemy swarms. *'Alternate Skins:' **'PC-98 '- Her Appearance from PC-98 era Touhou **'Touhouvania Reimu '- Reimu's outifit as seen on Touhouvania fan-games by Frontier Aja Marisa Kirisame Title: "Ordinary Black and White Magician" *'Character Class: '''Offensive Mage *'Appearance: Her usual black-and-white witch outfit (SWR Version) *'''Description: *'Default Weapon:' *'Abilities:' *'Alternate Skins:' Sakuya Izayoi Title: "The Perfect and Elegant Maid" *'Character Class: '''Stealth Offensive *'Appearance: ' *'Description:' *'Default Weapon:' *'Abilities:' *'Alternate Skins:' Youmu Konpaku Title: '"Half-Human Half-Ghost Gardener"' *'Character Class: Melee Offensive *'Appearance: ' *'''Description: *'Default Weapon:' *'Abilities:' *'Alternate Skins:' Kantai Collection Shimakaze Title: "Fastest IJN Destroyer Ship Girl" *'Character Class: '''Agile Offensive *'Appearance: Here *'''Description: *'Default Weapon: ' *'Abilities:' **'(Tier 1)' **'(Tier 2)' **'Torpedo Back Strike (Ultimate Tier)' *'Alternate Skins:' Tenryuu Title: "Nimble and Frail Night Striker" *'Character Class: '''Melee Offensive *'Appearance: Here *'Description: ' *'Default Weapon: '''Tenryuu's Sword *'Abilities: **'(Tier 1)' **'Nightlight Observation (Tier 2) '- Darken the surrounding in exchange of highlighting the enemy positions both on surrounding and the minimap, especially the stealth one. **'Night Moon Dance (Ultimate)' - Charges toward the targets in zig-zag pattern while firing the cannons into the surroundings. *'Alternate Skins:' Kongou Title: "Western-Made IJN Fast Battleship" *'Character Class: '''Juggernaut Offensive *'Appearance: Here *'''Description: *'Default Weapon:' *'Abilities:' **'(Tier 1)' **'(Tier 2)' **'Burning Love (Ultimate)' - Fire barrages of artillery cannon which deal large Area-of-Effect damage. *'Alternate Skins:' Metal Gear Series Solid Snake Title: "Special Agent Who Makes the Impossible Possible" *'Character' Class: 'Stealth Offensive *'Appearance: 'His Appearance on Metal Gear Solid 2 *'Description: 'FOXHOUND Special Forces Agent. His Stealth and Combat mastery is almost unparalleled to any other. *'Default Weapon: 'Silenced Pistol (Mk.23) *'Abilities: **'Takedown '- Silently eliminate an unnoticed enemy **'Cypher Recon '- Deploy a Recon Cypher drone and marks the enemy position on the minimap **'Cardboard Box - '''Hides in a Quick-deployable Personal Concealment System and become undetected permanently....until they see you move while inside **'Rotary Grenade - It's Showtime! Use the RGB6 Grenade Launcher and blast your opponents with it *'''Alternate Skins: **'Iroquois Pliskin '- Snake Disguising himself as the Navy SEAL Team 10 as seen in MGS2: Sons of Liberty **'Old Snake '- His Appearance from Metal Gears Solid 4 Raiden Psycho Mantis Puella Magi Madoka Magica Madoka Kaname Homura Akemi Sayaka Miki Kill La Kill Ryuko Matoi Satsuki Kiryuuin Warzone Series Calvin "Saint" Silex *'Character Class: '''Ranged Offensive *'Appearance:' *'Description:' *'Default Weapon:' *'Abilities:' *'Alternate Skins:' Charlie "Spike" Thompson *'Character Class:' *'Appearance: Ranged Defensive *'''Description: *'Default Weapon:' *'Abilities:' *'Alternate Skins:' Corporal Dalton *'Character Class:' *'Appearance:' *'Description:' *'Default Weapon:' *'Abilities:' *'Alternate Skins:' Deception Jay Murray *'Character Class:' *'Appearance:' *'Description:' *'Default Weapon:' *'Abilities:' *'Alternate Skins:' The Last of Us Joel *'Character Class:' *'Appearance:' *'Description:' *'Default Weapon:' *'Abilities:' *'Alternate Skins:' Ellie *'Character Class: '''Archer *'Appearance:' *'Description:' *'Default Weapon:' *'Abilities:' *'Alternate Skins:' In Decay Series George Alder *'Character Class: Stealth Offensive *'''Appearance: *'Description:' *'Default Weapon: '''Machete *'Abilities:' **'Enhanced Stalk (Tier 1)' - Makes footstep less audible for a short amount of time *'Alternate Skins:' Ethan Sumner *'Character Class: Ranged Offensive *'''Appearance: *'Description:' *'Default Weapon: '''M14 SOCOM *'Abilities:' **Rushed Trigger - Increase the fire rate and reload speed of M14 SOCOM for a short time *'Alternate Skins:' Meltdown Chase Evans *'Character Class:' *'Appearance:' *'Description:' *'Default Weapon:' *'Abilities:' *'Alternate Skins:' Mayra Panos *'Character Class:' *'Appearance:' *'Description:' *'Default Weapon:' *'Abilities:' *'Alternate Skins:' Steel Goliaths Series Elijah Hanks *'Character Class:' *'Appearance:' *'Description:' *'Default Weapon:' *'Abilities:' *'Alternate Skins:' Ashely Rein *'Character Class:' *'Appearance:' *'Description:' *'Default Weapon:' *'Abilities:' *'Alternate Skins:' Don Bennett *'Character Class:' *'Appearance:' *'Description:' *'Default Weapon:' *'Abilities:' *'Alternate Skins:'''